Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to transistor-based semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to vertical channel transistor-based semiconductor memory structures.
Background Information
As semiconductor devices continue to scale down, the use of lithography has become untenable due to the limits of conventional lithographic equipment, while at the same time, companies want to continue to use the existing lithography equipment. In the past, the design of semiconductor structures went from planar to three-dimensional, which solved the issues of the time, but the time has come again for a new design.
Thus, a need exists for a way to continue to use lithography, while also having a design that can be downscaled.